


iCan't See the Signs

by NeoNails



Category: iCarly
Genre: F/M, Humor, Just Because You're Older Doesn't Mean You Have to Grow Up, Love Means Occasionally Acting Bitchy and Getting Away with It, Romance, Seddie - Freeform, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoNails/pseuds/NeoNails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you remember seeing some kind of sign recently?" "What kind?" "You know. The one that said 'no turning back once you cross this line?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	iCan't See the Signs

_And you play it cool_  
 _And it's kind of cute  
_ _When you smile at me, you know exactly what you do_

\- "Everything," by Michael Bublè

 

* * *

"Do you ever remember seeing some kind of sign recently?"

Freddie stopped typing on his laptop and looked up. He was sitting on the stairs of the fire escape, tinkering with some of the codes and links on the iCarly website. He had been sitting there for the better part of an hour- they had been done filming the latest episode, and now he was unwinding with tech maintenance on the site.

"What sign?" he asked, stretching his arms and hands. He'd grown almost a foot in the last two and a half years, and while it was a painful experience, he was happy with the results. Joining the basketball team helped, too- he was actually building some muscle. Not too bad for a sixteen-year-old AV nerd.

"The sign. You know, _the_ sign. The one that said 'no turning back once you cross this line'?"

He thought hard for a few seconds, and then something occurred to him. "Are we talking about a real sign here or a metaphorical one?" he asked, smiling, mostly to himself.

She rolled her eyes at him impatiently. "Yes, Freddork, I _totally_ meant a real sign that says 'no turning back once you cross this line.' 'Cuz they _make_ those signs."

Now he grinned for real. "Okay, then," he said, playing along with her game, as he always did. "No, I do not remember seeing a 'last chance to run for the hills' sign recently. And on that subject, how recent are we talking?"

She sighed exasperatedly, like he should already know the answer intuitively. "I don't know. It's just… it feels like this just _happened_. Like, one minute, I spent every second of the day just beating you up, and then-"

"Wait, you _still_ spend every second of the day beating me up," he said, dark eyebrows knitting together.

"Hey, _Fredweird_ , I was still talking here," she snapped, giving him her best I- _will_ -bitchslap-your-ass-from-here-to-St. Petersburg-if-you-don't-watch-yourself glare. After a significant pause had elapsed, she said, " _Anyway_ , as I was _saying_ , when did everything go from me just kicking your ass to… this?"

Freddie quirked an eyebrow. "This?" he asked. There were a lot of different things she could be referring to by saying something as simple as 'this.' It had only been two years, but the dynamics between the two of them had changed light years.

"Yeah, _this_ ," she said, gesturing to the fire escape. He had a small portable lamp set up, though the full moon was casting enough light that he didn't really need it. In addition, there was a fold-out chair for her to use, if she so wished, but she was a creature of habit and sat where she always sat- on the wide window ledge, elbow propped up on her knee. "When did us hanging out, once every month, on the fire escape, become a thing?"

"A thing?" he repeated.

"Yes, a thing. Christ, am I not speaking English?!" she growled, sitting up and planting both feet on the grate and looking him in the eye.

He smiled a little wider, and set his laptop on the step next to him. "Honestly, no, you might as well not be speaking English. You're not making any sense."

She huffed, standing up and began to pace, no mean feat on the tiny fire escape. "Haven't you noticed?! One second, I hung out here with you whenever I felt like it, and now I feel like I _have to_ , because it's become a thing! It's like freakin' clockwork or something- a habit! I have to keep up with this habit, 'cuz it's like tradition, or something!"

He pretended to mull it over, nodding his head once or twice, and tapping his fingers against his thighs. When he felt that enough time had passed, he stood up and grabbed her shoulders. Her cobalt blue eyes locked on him, wary, and he smiled slightly, so she knew to relax.

And then he hauled her against him and kissed her.

He knew as soon as it was over she would probably haul back and slug him, but in the meantime, she did what she always did whenever he kissed her. She melted. Yeah, it sounded weird, to say someone like her just 'melted' after kissing someone like him, but after two years of meeting up like this, he knew these things.

Her arms were already beginning to wind themselves around his neck, and she was standing on her tiptoes and leaning all of her weight on him just so she could keep up. She was still just as tiny as ever- barely over 5 feet tall-and it pissed her off to no end when he used his height as an advantage, like he was right then.

He ran his fingers through her curly blonde locks, tilting her head so he could deepen the kiss.

After a few heated minutes had passed, she pulled back and glared at him. "I hate it when you pull crap like that," she whispered, her bottom lip jutting out in frustration. Just because he knew she could, she slugged his arm. Hard.

"Ouch!" he said, rubbing the sore spot ineffectually. When she still kept glaring at him, he smiled back wryly and said, "What'd I do?"

"You know _exactly_ what you do, Fredweird!" she snapped. Whenever she was angry she always loved to use one of her insulting pet names she'd been calling him since they were in middle school. Even when they were out on the fire escape, she was still just as angry and obnoxious as ever- she was just a little less short with him than when they were out in public.

He couldn't stop smiling at her, even when she was growling and taking swings at him and threatening his life. It was just too hard _not_ to smile.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him, "I know what I do. And I know what you do, too."

She rolled her eyes and sneered, "You're such a Freddork," but she didn't stop him when he pulled her into another kiss.

After all, Sam was just as deep into this as he was.


End file.
